Structural design requirements of a speaker (SPK), as a component of a mobile phone, are becoming stricter. At a local position of a module, multiple structures often need to cooperate to realize a variety of functions. Exemplarily, for a stamped part in the SPK, sometimes, it is required to lead out a plurality of structures from the local, such as an electric contact conduction structure, a cable fixing structure and a screw fixation structure. However, a single steel sheet cannot realize these complex structures due to the limitations of a stamping raw material, a stamping process, plating and other factors.